<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Walls by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117770">The Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles'>Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [153]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale Feels Guilty, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want a hug?" Stiles had asked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [153]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I saw these three-sentence challenges, and I thought I’d give it a try with the hope that it’ll help me get back into writing. And I mean, I did write one, whoo! But I decided to make it even more challenging for me, which, why would I do that to myself? Ugh :P But, I decided to try to make it into a drabble length. So, enjoy these three, super long and probably run-on sentences, but hey, they are technically only three sentences! Whoo! So, enjoy these Derek feels and hints of Sterek</p>
<p>A three-sentence Sterek drabble based on the prompt "Do you want a hug?"</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/612392263226703872/enjoy-this-three-sentence-challenge-that-i-managed">Tumblr Post</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walls he'd made were tall and strong, built to keep anyone and anything out of the most tender part of himself that he tried his hardest to ignore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want a hug?" Stiles had asked, and he wanted to ignore it, wanted to deny himself any sort of comfort after all the horrible things he had done during his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he allowed himself to fall into his arms, Derek felt the first crack form in his walls and knew it was only a matter of time before they crumbled to dust and he allowed Stiles in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>